Twins and Rivals
by Wolfess19
Summary: My 6th story's up! Isis meets her twin sister - a clone, actually - and things seem to change as the story goes. Wanna know? Read on! :D
1. Twin Sister

**Twins and Rivals**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Twin Sister**

Isis runs down the street, her wings trailing behind her as she picks up her speed. _I can't let __her__ catch me!_ thought the hedgebat as she flew upwards, rushing towards her apartment's window. Once inside, she quickly slammed the window shut…making her opponent slam her face on the glass. "Damn you, hedgebat!" screamed the silhouette of a _winged_ cat. Isis smirked and replied, "Too bad, Cleopatra. I won again!" and her adversary flew away in frustration. "Mission accomplished," said Isis as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Good work, kid…" said Shadow as he stood behind her, "But I don't think the commander had _any_ mission for us." Isis replied, "I know, I know," and looked at him, "But I'm _really_ curious about Cleopatra the Winged Cat. Something tells me that this _newbie agent_ is hiding something." Shadow asked, "So you decided to _sneak_ into GUN HQ and _steal_ her files?" and she replied [shrugging], "I'm just gonna take a quick peek." She then took the CD out of her pocket and went to her room. "I'll return it once I'm done," she added. _You'd better_, thought Shadow as he followed her.

Inserting the CD into her laptop, Isis looked at the picture on her desk…which reminded her of a certain hedgehog. "Hey Pyro…hope you and your brother are doing okay _up there_," she said, wiping away her tears. _She really misses those guys_, thought Shadow as he walked into his daughter's room. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he said to her, "I'm sure they miss you too," and Isis nodded, and then looked at the screen. "That's weird…why won't _anything_ show up?" she asked, re-inserting the disk and waiting for a few seconds. It didn't take long for her to realize that the disk she had stolen was actually…_a blank_! Smashing it in two, a purple aura surrounds her as her anger intensified. "Calm down, Isis," said Shadow, and his daughter immediately obeyed him as her anger died down; the aura disappears. "You okay?" he asked. Isis smirked and answered, "So…the _kitty_ wants to play rough with me?" Cracking her knuckles, she added, "Then so be it." Rouge stood at the door. "What are you two doing up so late?" she asked. Isis, thinking that her mom probably heard everything, put on a fake smile and answered, "Uh…nothing…?" Unfortunately, Shadow revealed the true answer to his wife. "We're just talking," he said, "Our little girl's being _naughty_ again," and watched their daughter bite her lower lip. "Whatever…anyway, Professor Ryan called seconds ago," said Rouge, "He wants us to meet him at GUN HQ _right now_." Isis raised an eyebrow. "What for?" asked Shadow, and Rouge only shrugged in reply. "Probably to punish Isis for _breaking and entering_," he added, catching his wife's attention. "You _what_?" she exclaimed as she looked at her. Isis, hoping to calm her mother down, said [talking quickly], "I had _no idea_ it was a blank disk I stole!" Rouge regained her composure and said, "I knew you were up to something…_and you've taken the bait_." Isis suddenly felt confused. "You set me up?" she asked, and Rouge nodded in reply. "Mom, if you think that I'm responsible for the missing equipment, _you're looking at the wrong girl_!" she said, "I didn't do it!" Her mother replied, "So you think that Cleopatra is the _real suspect_?" Isis nodded, but she denied her claim by saying that Cleopatra joined GUN 2 months ago. "How can you _blame_ her?" she added. "You gotta believe me…" pleaded Isis, "The stuff just disappeared _and I saw her_." She only heard her mother sigh, showing that she hasn't taken her story. "Let's just go," said Shadow, "This argument's going nowhere." He then looked at Isis and continued, "We'll discuss this later." Isis frowned and thought, _Great…now they think that __I'm__ the suspect. I feel so fucked up._

And so, minutes later…they finally arrived at GUN laboratory, and Professor Ryan is busy scribbling down notes on his clipboard when Isis startled him form behind. "You naughty little hedgebat," said the professor as he breathed a sigh of relief; Isis giggled and he petted her on the head. "So Professor, what's up?" she asked as she sat on a laboratory table. "Looks like you two have bonded together quite well," said Shadow. Professor Ryan chuckled, saying that she always came to his lab after her solo missions. "Anyway, back to business," he added, "Simon!" His assistant approaches them, holding _another hedgebat_ by the hand. Isis raised her eyebrow as she looked at the identical creature. "What the?" she said as she got off the table; walked up to her. "Isis, meet your _twin sister_…" said Simon, "Mona the Hedgebat." Mona smiled at her sister and said, "Hi…! Wanna play dolls with me?" and giggled like a 3-year-old. _My twin sister is a __fucking wimp__!_ thought Isis as she noticed her reaction. "Hey Mona, if you haven't noticed, dolls are for babies…not _teenagers_ like ourselves," she added. But her sister didn't seem to catch on to what she said. "Please…can you play with me?" asked Mona as she hugged her; Isis sweatdropped as her grip tightened. "Excuse her – she's not as I hoped she would be," whispered Professor Ryan to Shadow and Rouge, "Something went wrong during the cloning process." As if to prove it, they all watched Isis trying to push Mona away from her. "Isis, be nice to her," said Rouge, but her daughter refused to obey and let out a growl, forcing Mona to release her and hide behind Simon. "Why is Isis so mean?" she asked as she whimpered, and Isis replied [as she glared at her], "Why are you so fucking annoying?" and made her twin sister whimper some more. Ignoring them, Ryan continued, "As I was saying…Mona is the _complete opposite_ of Isis. You can easily tell them apart without a problem." _**(NOTE: Mona has blue eyes – like Rouge – and Isis has crimson eyes – like Shadow.) **_Shadow understood, knowing that at least they won't be confused with each other. Mona looked at Simon and asked, "Can I go home with Mommy and Daddy?" He replied, "Of course! They're your parents after all," and the blue-eyed hedgebat cheered as everyone – except Isis, who only growled in response – agreed. _Why can't I be the only child?_ wondered the crimson-eyed hedgebat.

And so, back home…"I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and…gay…!" sang Mona as Isis followed her angrily. "Mona, give my red gown back _right now_!" she warned, but her sister paid no attention as she continues to skip through their apartment. "And I thought Isis was worse when we had her," said Shadow as he watched his two daughters walk past the living room door. "Well, she _still_ is," said Rouge, "Blind dating, flirting, cussing…that's Isis. But Mona…" She trailed off as she thought of the other hedgebat, hesitating because she wasn't sure about describing her. "Mona, you fucking bitch!" shouted Isis in another room. Mona wailed, "Mommy…!" as she ran to Rouge, hugging her in fright. "I didn't mean it. Honest!" she added. As if to answer what had happened between the two hedgebats, Isis entered the room looking angrier than usual; everyone saw a knife _impaled_ in her left shoulder. "You are so dead…" snarled the crimson-eyed hedgebat, and pulled out the knife and threw it at Mona; her sister screamed as it narrowly missed her _by an inch_. "That's enough!" shouted their father. Isis growled silently as she stared at Mona. "Come on, Isis," he said, "We'd better stop the blood gushing out of your shoulder like that." Knowing that it's pointless to argue with him, she followed her dad out of the room. "My twin sister _hates_ me," whimpered Mona, sobbing as Rouge comforted her. "No…don't say that," said her mom, "She just needs some time to _adjust_ since you now live with us." Her blue-eyed daughter looked at her and asked, "Is she always violent, Mommy?" She replied, "Not everytime," and tickled the hedgebat's ears, making her feel better. "She used to be very playful," she added. "I'll be a good girl, Mommy…I promise," said Mona, and the two hugged each other lovingly.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom…"I know it's difficult, but you should _try_ to get used to her," said Shadow, spraying some antiseptic on the cut. "Shit…!" hissed Isis; Shadow wraps some bandage on it. "What's with her?" she asked once he was done, "I mean, _she picked up the knife and jammed it into my shoulder on purpose_!" Shadow answered, "Looks more like an accident to me. Besides, she's still a kid…_mentally_, that is." His daughter sighed, saying that she just can't understand her. "She's such a baby," she added. "You _used_ to be like her, though. Remember?" he asked as they sat on the edge of a bathtub. "The only difference is that you matured quickly," he added. Isis replied, "So what you're trying to say is…she'll grow out of this someday?" and Shadow nodded in reply; she was a little unsure about it. "A little help form her sister should do the trick," he said, earning a smile from her. "What do you say?" he asked, and she replied, "Lesson 1 begins tomorrow." Shadow smiled back, satisfied that she'll go through with their plan. _That's my girl!_ he thought as he hugged her; both chuckled softly as they tickled each other.


	2. The Sister's Plan

**Twins and Rivals**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Sister's Plan**

Later that night…Mona heard someone tapping on the window. Looking at her sleeping sister beside her, she quietly crept out of bed and slowly opened the window, and then glided down to the street to see _her_. "Where the fuck were you, Cleo?" asked Mona, speaking in a more _mature_ tone, "I can't act _babyish_ forever!" Worried about being found out, Cleopatra whispered, "Ssh…! Keep your voice down." Mona sighed angrily. "Anyway, what's up?" she asked. "Just a mission update…_he_ wants you to kill Isis ASAP," replied Cleopatra. Mona rolled her eyes at her answer, and then said, "FYI, my sister is _immortal_ – just like Dad. How the fuck –" but was rudely interrupted as her friend replied, "There _is_ a way to kill an immortal." She looked around to make sure they are alone, and then whispered the rest of her answer into the hedgebat's ear. Mona smirked and said, "Isis is so dead…!" and the two girls snickered evilly as the 'plan' repeated itself in their heads. "Remember Mona…" added Cleopatra, "Lure her out, _then_ assassinate the freak." The hedgebat replied, "No problem…" and watched the winged cat fly away. _This should be easy enough_, she thought.

The next day…while Shadow and Rouge went out for some (random) mission, the two hedgebats stayed home, staring at each other as they sat on their bedroom floor. _Okay…what should I teach her first?_ thought Isis. _How am I supposed to lure her into my trap? _thought Mona, _I can't make __any__ moves now_. After a moment of thinking, Isis had an idea; she got up and walked to her wardrobe. "Lesson 1: Look like a teenage hedgebat," she said. Mona [going back to her 'innocent' act] looked down at her baby-blue nightgown. "But I like this dress…why should I change?" she asked. Isis looked at her sister and answered, "You only wear that during bedtime," and went back to searching through her wardrobe. "You need something _way_ better when going out," she added. Mona got up and stood behind Isis, excited. "Are we going to a park?" she asked, and Isis tossed her a red-and-black swimsuit as an answer. "Put that on. We're gonna head to the beach," she said, taking out a black-and-red swimsuit for herself. "We'd better hurry up before that place is empty," she added. Mona looked at her swimsuit and asked, "Why should we go to a crowded beach? Won't it be better if we're all alone?" Although she really meant that, she secretly thought, _Maybe__ my plan's gonna work after all!_ But to her dismay, her sister replied, "Mona, we're gonna _flirt_ with boys," and the blue-eyed hedgebat gulped as she thought of it. As if she knew how she felt, Isis added, "It's easy! I'll teach you how." Unknown to the crimson-eyed hedgebat, Mona mentally noted, _Scratch that. I'll have to put that plan on hold._ Isis then tossed her a pair of jeans and a tank top, saying, "Come on, twin. We'd better leave before Mom and Dad comes home," and changed out of her clothes. Deciding to play along, Mona shrugged and does the same.

Holding her by the hand, Isis drags Mona to the living room and opens the window. "Hang on!" said Isis, and she immediately soared out the window – still holding her sister's hand. "Whoa…!" screams Mona, flapping her wings as she tries to keep up with her. Isis suddenly released her…and smiled as Mona managed to fly _on her own_. They eventually reached the beach…and she saw that the entire place is already empty. _What the? Where the fuck is everybody?_ thought Isis, both of them landing on the soft sand. "Isis, isn't that Mommy over there?" asked Mona, pointing at someone in the distance. Isis looked in her direction…and sure enough, it was their own mother. As they both walked towards her, Isis called out, "Hey Mom!" and the white bat looked right at them. "You're not supposed to be here," said Rouge, Evacuate the area immediately!" Confused about her tone, Isis asked, "Mom, what's wrong?" Before she could get her answer, she noticed some red light in her mother's eyes. "Wait a sec…" she mumbled. Her suspicion was confirmed as Rouge said [in a robotic voice], "Target acquired," and her arms morphed into machine guns. "Shit!" gasped Isis, "An android!" and grabbed Mona and ran as Android Rouge shoots a stream of bullets behind them. "Agent Isis, you can't escape me!" shouted the android, activating her boosters as she flies after them. "Get down!" ordered Isis as she pushed Mona aside, screaming as the android tackled her six. "Isis…!" screamed her sister as she saw the current situation.

Android Rouge pins Isis down by the arms, but was suddenly thrown off as Isis kicked her on the stomach, followed by a Chaos Spear onto her left leg, destroying it. Android Rouge suddenly threw a flash grenade, blinding the hedgebat as it explodes. "Die…" it said, and was about to shoot Isis when she suddenly used Chaos Shield, deflecting all the bullets. She finally finished off the android with a powerful Chaos Blast, and watched it disintegrate before her eyes. "Are you okay?" asked Isis, and Mona nodded in reply. "Self destruct mode activated," said Android Rouge, and suddenly exploded before Isis could escape. As soon as the smoke cleared, Mona ran over to the unconscious hedgebat, who's barely breathing. She had the urge to leave her sister bleeding on the sand…but when she thought of her parents, she realized that her cover will be blown sooner than expected. With no other choice, she picks her up and flies back home.


	3. Good or Bad

**Twins and Rivals**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Good or Bad?**

Meanwhile, in an isolated army base _miles away_ from civilization…"Android Rouge the Bat failed to eliminate Isis," reported Cleopatra. "What about her sister?" asked _someone_, the shadows hiding him from the winged cat's view. "I don't think she's made her move yet. Looks like she's stalling," replied Cleopatra, "Should I force her, Master?" Her master just looked at her with those glowing red eyes and answered, "Just give her some time. After all, Shadow trained Isis to be alert of everything." And with that, he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. _Mona, you'd better hurry up…or __I'll__ do it myself_, thought Cleopatra as she leaves the room.

Back in the apartment, Shadow and Rouge were watching TV when they heard the front door slam open…and found Mona standing and supporting Isis with a little difficulty. "What happened?" asked Rouge as they rush towards her. "Mommy, I –" began Mona as they carried Isis to the couch, but was soon interrupted as Rouge told Shadow to get Mona out of the room while she handles the situation; Isis groaned in pain. "Come on, Mona," ordered Shadow as his wife took out a first-aid kit. "Android…attacked –" said Isis in a raspy voice, coughing before she finished her sentence. She then repeated the last word she said, but fainted before she could say anything else. "What were you doing when we were out?" asked Shadow as he looked at Mona. "We were at the beach, Daddy," stuttered Mona, "And then a robot…" and suddenly started sobbing before she could finish her sentence. "Don't worry, Mona. She'll be okay," assured Rouge, cleaning off the blood.

Mona was soon led into her parents' bedroom, and Shadow made her sit beside him on the bed. "I wanted to help her, Daddy. I really wanted to," said Mona, and was about to say something else when Shadow told her to stay quiet…for a while. "Mona, do you wanna know what Isis thought about you yesterday?" he asked. His daughter nodded, asking if it was a good thing. "Let's just say…" replied Shadow, "She didn't like you _at first_." The blue-eyed hedgebat frowned. "But she was determined to change you _by any means necessary_," he added, making her look at him. "You know what that means?" he asked. "No, Daddy…can you tell me…?" she asked. "It's obvious…she cares about your safety. She'll even sacrifice herself just for you," replied Shadow; she looked away and denied his answer by saying that it sounded more like a lie. "I don't think so…" he countered, and he backed it up by saying that the fight on the beach _proved_ it. "You were there?" asked a surprised Mona as she looked at him, and he nodded in reply. "I want you to promise me something," said Shadow, whispering the rest of his sentence in her ear, "You will _never_ leave your sister and join anyone else. Got it?" She nodded, and he kissed her on the forehead. _Sorry Dad…_she thought, _I __lied_, and smirked evilly as her father left the room.

For the next few days, Isis has been very protective over her sister, and Mona found herself getting closer and closer to Isis; her chances of killing her are almost impossible. Noticing this, Cleopatra made another visit one night. "What the fuck is taking you so long?" she asked. "You are so fucking impatient," replied the hedgebat as she folded her arms, "It's not _that easy_." Not satisfied with her answer, Cleopatra raised her voice as she said, "You had a lot of chances! You could have killed her by now." Mona suddenly pinned her against a brick wall; Cleopatra yelped as the hedgebat tightened her grip on her shoulders. "Listen, _winged cat_," she said as her eyes flashed purple, "You'd better leave this whole situation to me…_I can handle this myself_," and released her; Cleopatra immediately backed away. "Fine…but don't blame me if _Master_ becomes _really_ impatient by then," she warned, and then flew away into the night. "That's a risk I'll have to take," muttered Mona. She then heard Isis calling her. "Coming!" she replied, flying back into her apartment.

The moment she entered their bedroom window, Isis playfully tackled her from behind. Shadow, who was just walking past his daughters' room, stopped and looked at the twins. "Hi Dad!" said Mona as she smiled at him. Shadow chuckled and replied, "Looks like someone's _finally_ growing up. Good job, Isis." Isis just giggled in reply. "Okay, it's getting late. Get in bed, you two," said Shadow, and the girls quickly changed into their pyjamas. Just before he left the room, Mona asked, "Do you love me, Dad?" Shadow kissed her on the forehead and answered, "Just as much as I love your mother and sister." After turning off the lights, Shadow quietly left the room. _Damn you, Mona…you're going soft_, thought Cleopatra as she watched her wrap an arm around Isis. Noticing the hedgebat's _peaceful_ smile, she immediately flew away angrily.


	4. Mission Gone Wrong

**Twins and Rivals**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mission Gone Wrong**

_**Shadow's dream: Betrayal**_

Shadow was walking through a long, dark corridor. It was eerily silent…until the sound of Isis' scream echoed in the distance. _She's in trouble!_ thought Shadow as he ran towards the sound. "Dad…! Help me…!" she shouted, followed by another scream piercing the air. "I'm coming, Isis!" he shouted back…but was unable to go any further as he got held back by chains. "What the fuck?" said the surprised/confused hedgehog, struggling to release himself. "What's wrong, Dad?" asked Mona, "Need some help?" and laughed evilly as she appeared before him. Shadow immediately noticed something. "Mona, you're covered in blood," he said, "What –" but he didn't finish his sentence as the blue-eyed hedgebat showed him _Isis' head_! "Holy shit! What did you –" he screamed, but was once again cut off as she said, "You're next…" and swung a machete towards his neck.

* * *

Shadow immediately woke up with a start and placed a hand on his neck. Relieved that his head is still on his shoulders, he said to himself, "It was just a dream." His cellphone suddenly rang, and he read the message sent _by the GUN commander_. After waking up his wife, he heads to the hedgebats' room…and noticed that they aren't there. "Hey Dad," greeted the two girls, who are already fully dressed and standing on either side of him. "You're up early," said Shadow, and then told them to get a quick breakfast because they have an urgent mission to attend in 5 minutes. _What the fuck is with him these days? _thought Isis as she raced Mona to the kitchen. "I win!" exclaimed Isis, and Mona complained, "No fair! I wasn't ready." Rouge, watching her daughters laugh heartily, couldn't help but smile at their reaction.

Minutes later, at GUN HQ's briefing room…"Agent Cleopatra found an unknown base located in the desert, somewhere in the south," said the commander, "Your mission is to infiltrate this base." He then added, "Cleopatra will assist you," and the winged cat stepped out of the shadows. "This _newbie_'s coming with us?" mocked Isis, snickering as she continued, "She won't last for long!" Cleopatra smirked at her. "In your dreams, _motherfucker_," she countered, resulting in a sudden outburst of rage from the crimson-eyed hedgebat. "What the fuck did you just call me?" she shouted as she glared at her adversary. "That's enough, ladies," ordered the commander; the two girls settled down immediately. Mona yawned out of boredom. "Oh yeah," added the commander, "Mona the Hedgebat's coming too," and the said hedgebat's eyes widened in fear. Isis was equally shocked about this…but then glared as Cleopatra giggled. "What the fuck are you giggling about?" she said, and she replied, "Oh nothing…just wondering how can a loser like her survive in this mission." Just as Isis was about to give a comeback, Mona – being determined at the moment – said, "I can do it! I'm her sister, right?" causing her twin to look at her in disbelief; she secretly winked at Cleopatra while nobody noticed. "Mona, you're not even trained to be an agent!" said Rouge, folding her arms, "You're not good enough…yet." Cleopatra – still keeping her cool – said that a little _hands-on_ experience will be helpful…provided that Mona doesn't get herself killed. Isis raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" she asked, smirking as she continued, "You're on."

And so…they split themselves into 2 teams: Shadow and Rouge in one; Isis, Mona and Cleopatra in the other. "Okay, here's the plan: Rouge and I will enter the base from the west," said Shadow, indicating their positions on a map, "Isis, your team will infiltrate from the roof…but you'll have to wait until the security is disabled before you enter." Rouge nodded, knowing that she'll have to be quick in disabling the alarms. Isis inwardly groaned, annoyed that she had to team up with that 'bitch'. "Remember…just grab the files – or any _other_ piece of information – and get out as fast as you possibly could. Got it?" said Shadow, and everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, you 3 go on ahead. Wait for the _signal_," he added, the watched as the 3 girls flew away towards the roof. Rouge suddenly had a doubt. "I dunno, Shad. But something tells me that Mona's hiding something," she said. "What are you talking about?" he asked as they headed towards the base's entrance. "Well…last night, I found this lying near Isis' laptop," she replied, showing him a piece of crumpled paper. She then said that it's actually a note _from Agent Cleopatra_. Shadow uncrumpled the paper and read it – 'Mona, you'd better finish her off already! Cleo' was all it said. The black hedgehog looked at Rouge and asked, "You're not thinking what I'm thinking, are you?" Rouge, already hacking into the base's system, answered, "It's possible. Mona and Cleopatra _might_ be partners." Shadow, growing suspicious each second, asked, "If so, then who are they working for?" Rouge only shrugged in reply; Shadow could tell that nothing makes sense. She then agreed that she's as suspicious as she is, and then pressed some buttons. "Security system disabled," announced a computer-like voice as the doors opened up automatically. The couple peeked into the empty corridor…but there was something odd. "That's weird. This place looks as though no one's been here for years," said Rouge, sneezing as some dust entered her nose. "Whatever," said Shadow, "Let's go," and sneezed as they entered the base.

Meanwhile…Isis and the girls quietly glided from the roof, careful not to make any noise as their feet hit the ground. "The security's already disabled," said Isis, looking at her surroundings. "_And_ we've hit the jackpot!" she added, noticing that they've landed in the base's control center itself. Unfortunately, the computer she found wouldn't turn on – it's busted. "Actually, the power's down," corrected Cleopatra as she held up a cable. "Shit…I found a computer and it turns out that no one's –" complained Isis, sneezing before she could say anything else. Mona walked around the base and looked into a file cabinet. "It's empty…" she said, but upon closer inspection, she noticed something. Punching the bottom of the open drawer, some papers spilled out! "Bingo!" she said. Cleopatra was busy brushing her fingers on a dusty wall, wondering if anyone's _ever_ cleaned up this place. Isis wasn't paying attention to her as she gathered up the papers, congratulating her sister on her first try as an agent. She then turned on a flashlight and reads through the papers…and realized that most of them were old GUN employee records as she scanned through them again. Unknowingly to the busy hedgebat, the other two girls were quietly whispering to each other. "I can't do it. She'll –" said Mona, but Cleopatra cut her off by saying, "Fine, I'll hit her…coward," and the blue-eyed hedgebat growled at being insulted.

Cleopatra takes out a small tranquilizer and aims it at Isis. Hearing her sister growl, she turned around…and got shot right in the head! "Ugh…" moaned Isis as she collapsed onto the dusty floor. "I'm sorry, Isis…" said Mona to herself, watching Cleopatra drag her sister's limp body on the floor. At the same time, Shadow and Rouge were standing outside the door. "Traitor!" screamed Rouge as she tackled the winged cat, and both girls ended up being entwined together as they fought on the ground. Shadow ran over to Isis and pulled the dart out…but then suddenly felt something sting his left arm. To his horror, it was _another_ tranquilizer dart, _shot by Mona_. As he slowly fades into unconsciousness, he could see Rouge lying motionless in one corner of the room, bleeding and panting. And then everything fades to black.


	5. Mona the Traitor

**Twins and Rivals**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

WARNING! Slight 'yuri' [girl x girl love] appears at the ending paragraph in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mona the Traitor**

A few hours later…"Shadow…Shadow, wake up," said Rouge, shaking the black hedgehog. The clanging of chains caught his attention, and he opened his eyes to see Isis struggling to release herself. Looking at himself, he noticed that he's _also_ chained to the wall; his wife as well. "Damn it!" shouted their daughter as she tried using Chaos Spear, "What the fuck are these chains made off?" Rouge calmly tried to tell her to calm down, but she refused to listen and carried on by using Chaos Blast – no luck from that either. "Stop it, Isis!" ordered Rouge, fearing that is she takes this too far, she might kill everyone from her efforts. Cleopatra stood behind the bars, apparently watching her prisoners. "You…" mumbled the hedgehog, glaring at her. Isis just noticed her and tired to reach out, screaming, "I'm gonna kill you!" which resulted in having the winged cat laugh from her futile attempt. "What a loser," she said as she smirked. Mona then appeared beside her. "How could you…_betray_ us like that?" muttered Shadow. She heard him and replied, "I didn't mean to, Dad." Tears formed in her eyes as she continued, "I'm sorry." Isis shouted, "'Sorry' my ass!" and her sister whimpered at her angry tone. "After all we've been through, you had to be the enemy all along," ranted Isis, looking away as she continued, "And I thought you're my _sister_." Mona then said that she still is what she thinks, but was cut short as Cleopatra looked sternly at her and asked, "Are you _siding_ with them?" The guilty hedgebat just kept her mouth shut – it gave her enough proof that she had 'gone soft' after all. "Isis, listen to me," said Mona, earning a glare from her. "I know I lied to you about being nice and sweet, but I'm _still_ your twin sister," she continued, clutching the bars with her hands, "We have the same blood." But Isis snapped back at her, saying that they're _completely_ different. "How can you be my sister?" she asked as she once again looked away angrily. Mona sighed and then answered, "Because you taught me." Turning her back on her, she added, "I learned _everything_ from you." Shadow, siding with Isis, backed her up by saying, "Whatever. You still betrayed us." Mona's guilt intensified as her ears drooped down. "Go away," said Rouge. The hedgebat looked at her pleadingly. "What the fuck are you staring at?" she shouted. "But Mom…!" pleaded Mona, earning a sudden sharp slap from Cleopatra. "What the fuck was that for, Cleo?" she yelled as she glared at her partner. "I've had enough of this drama," replied the winged cat, dragging Mona by the hand as they moved away cell.

As soon as those two left them, Isis suddenly went down on her knees and cried her heart out. _I feel like an idiot_, she thought, while her parents looked at her as they were unable to move. Feeling a _little_ guilty about their behavior earlier, Shadow and Rouge sat on the cold, stone floor, silently thinking all kinds of negative thoughts.

Meanwhile, Cleopatra dragged Mona to her room, where everything is mostly pink with cat plushies lying all over the place. "Hey!" screamed Mona as she gets pushed onto the bed; she looked at her angrily as she demanded to know what has gotten into her. "Hold still," said the winged cat, taking out some leather straps and using them to tie Mona's hands and feet together. "I have a question: have you _fallen in love_ before?" asked Cleopatra. Mona sweatdropped and said, "No…why?" and was almost suddenly answered as her partner started _touching_ her breasts. "What are doing?" asked the nervous hedgebat. "Master told me that I could do _anything_ with you…" she replied, smirking as she added, "And it just so happens that I've got an idea," and went on to kissing her neck. Mona just realized that her partner is a lesbian! "Stop it…" she whimpered, but was unable to hold back a moan as a warm, wet tongue licks her neck. "Don't worry," whispered the winged cat, "This'll be over in a few minutes."

Mona's mind suddenly became clouded with _dirty thoughts_, and she suddenly had the urge to break free from those leather straps and pull Cleopatra closer to her. Her wish was immediately granted as Cleopatra removed the straps…followed by their clothes…until their naked bodies are wrapped in each other's arms while their tongues _played_ with each other. And then the winged cat looked into the hedgebat's blue eyes and said, in a _hypnotizing_ tone, "You will _never_ think of your family _ever again_…" and Mona replied with a nod. Satisfied, the two girls continued to make out.


	6. He's Alive!

**Twins and Rivals**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 6: He's Alive?**

Back in the dungeon…Isis had returned to pulling at the chains with all her strength, her mind filled with angry and _very violent_ thoughts. "Isis, settle down!" ordered Shadow, earning an angry growl from her, "Listen to me!" She didn't pay any attention to him. "I'm busting my ass outta here, even if it's the _last_ fucking thing I'll do!" she yelled. "Well, well, well…" said a voice nearby, hiding in the shadows. _That voice…it can't be…_thought Shadow. As if to prove it, he looked up…and his eyes widened as Black Doom appears before them. "Long time no see, Shadow," he greeted; Isis stopped struggling as he entered the cell. "You're supposed to be dead!" said Rouge, "Everyone knows that the Black Comet was _destroyed_!" Black Doom knew that it was true, but he snapped back at her by saying, "Have you forgotten that Shadow had _inherited_ his immortality from me?" She didn't answer, but she knew he was right. "I'm surprised that it has passed on to my _granddaughter_," he added as he looked at the hedgebat. Isis couldn't believe what he just called her. "What's this weirdo talking about?" she asked Shadow as she looked at him, confused. Rouge sighed and said, "Your father was _created_ out of his blood – the same way you were _'born'_." Her daughter shook her head in disbelief, saying, "No way…this freak can't be my _grandfather_! There's no fucking way!" but Shadow claimed that whatever her mother said was true – _every word_. "This monster is my _biological father_," he said as he glared at him. Ignoring the hedgehog's glare, Black Doom floated closer to Isis. "Leave her alone!" shouted Shadow. "Dad…help…" whimpered Isis as Black Doom touched her. "Ssh…" said the black alien, "I only want to observe you," and moved on to stroking her black-and-red fur soothingly; Isis hissed as he tugged at one of her wings. "Sensitive, isn't she?" he mocked, moving away as his granddaughter attempted to bite his hand. "You have no right to _touch_ Isis, Black Doom!" shouted Shadow. "'Isis'…what a beautiful name," said Black Doom, releasing her from the chains; the hedgebat struggled in his arms as he carried her. "She's the _perfect_ specimen for my latest experiment!" he claimed. "No!" screamed Isis, but was suddenly knocked unconscious before she could do anything and fell limp in his arms. "Let her go, you monster!" shouted Rouge. He ignored her and suddenly disappeared before them, taking her along. "Isis!" screamed a worried black hedgehog.


	7. The Real Mona

**Twins and Rivals**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Real Mona**

Meanwhile, back in Cleopatra's room…the two girls stopped making out and were quietly dressing up when Mona suddenly _shrieked_ and fell top the floor, holding her head in pain. Cleopatra quickly kneeled next to her, shocked and worried abut this sudden reaction. "Mona, what's wrong?" she asked. "No!" screamed the hedgebat, "I won't let _you_ take over my mind!" and growled, shutting her eyes even tighter. "What the fuck are you saying?" asked Cleopatra as she slowly calmed down. The hedgebat snickered evilly. "Think again…_loser hedgebat_," she said, and then looked at Cleopatra. "Hey there, kitty cat," she greeted. The winged cat smirked and said, "Looks like the _good hedgebat_ is out of the picture," and helped her up. "That's just for now," replied Mona, "It won't be long before _she_ tries to suppress me. Till then…" she paused as she cracked her knuckles, "I'm gonna have some fun." It was at that moment when they heard Shadow screaming out for Isis. "Well, well…Master must've already taken Isis to the laboratory," said Cleopatra. "Let's go, Cleo…" said Mona, "I wanna watch my _sister_ suffer." She snickered as she continued, "And once that has been done, Mom and Dad will have _no choice_ but to bury their dead daughter and accept me in her place." Cleopatra agreed, saying that she could already imagine the looks on their faces; the two girls laughed evilly as they flew out the door.

Meanwhile, in the _evil hedgebat's_ head…the real Mona sat in a corner, sobbing. _Why am I always weak?_ she thought, _I can't fight back no matter what happens._ As she silently rocked herself to calm down, she heard a familiar voice say, "Because you are always scared." Mona looked up, trying to find the owner of that voice. "What do you mean?" asked the hedgebat, and a bright light shone like a star above her. "Fear is your weakness," replied the voice, "That's what's holding you back." Mona looked down, slowly understanding why Isis _always_ fought back in any situation – even if she had to sacrifice herself _just to protect her only sibling_. "If she can get over her fears, then so can you," said the voice as it disappears, leaving her alone in the dark once again. Gaining her confidence, she immediately stood up and clenched her fists. _Hang in there, guys…I'm coming!_ thought Mona as she flew through the dark corridors, determination building up inside her as she picks up her speed.


	8. Awakening the Dark Side

**Twins and Rivals**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Awakening the Dark Side**

Back to reality…Isis wakes up, groaning quietly. _Where the fuck am I?_ thought the hedgebat. Blinking her eyes repeatedly, she realized that she's unable to move an inch…and _gasped_ as she saw what she got herself into. Her limbs are hooked up to a machine, and there were plastic tubes filled with a dark red fluid – _her blood_ – punctured into her veins in each wrist. Two ray guns are positioned above her, armed and ready to fire is she dares to move even _one inch_. Looking at her left, she sees her _grandfather_ pressing random buttons on a panel. "Master, we've arrived…!" said Cleopatra as Mona flew straight to her sister, smiling evilly. "Argh!" screams Isis as Mona _tugged_ at the tubes, the needles ripping through her skin with so much force. Then Mona pretends to look sorry and licks the bleeding cuts, tasting her sister's warm blood. Isis glared angrily at her sister, hissing as she continued to lick off her blood. "Mona, feed on her later," said Black Doom, "We'll begin the experiment in a moment." The said hedgebat obediently flew away from Isis and landed next to him. "Good girl…" he commented, stroking her fur; she responded by hugging him. "I love you, Master," she said as they watched Isis struggle to release herself from the machine. "Uncomfortable?" asked Cleopatra, earning an angry growl from Isis. "Ah…that's good!" she mocked, laughing evilly. A purple aura starts to surround the infuriated captive hedgebat. "You fucking bitch…I'll fucking kill you once I get the fuck out of this thing!" shouted Isis, struggling some more; blood leaked down from her arms and onto the floor. "You're _exactly_ like Dad…typical," said Mona, looking at Black Doom as she added, "Too bad she refused to join us." Isis, still in a bad mood, shouted, "Join you? In your fucking dreams, bitch!" and stopped struggling as the pain in her wrists intensified. "Isis, if you were on our side, then we wouldn't have to go through this," said Cleopatra, sighing before be added, "Then again, you're just as stubborn as that black hedgehog," and giggled evilly as Isis growled at her. "Farewell, Isis the Hedgebat…_the daughter of my only son, Shadow_," said Black Doom, pressing a button at the end of his sentence. Isis shrieked in pain as electricity surged through her. _Must…hang…on…_she thought, but then felt her life and energy drain away as she tried, fainting in the end. Black Doom shuts off the machine's power as soon as she went limp. "One _immortal being_ finally defeated," he claimed, snickering at his success…but then stopped as he watched his _granddaughter_ regain consciousness. "What?" he said. Isis spoke in a demon-like voice, "Is that all you can come up with, _Grandpa_?" and suddenly broke free from the machine as she transformed into her demon form and flew up. "I can't be killed _that_ easily!" she claimed. "What's going on? What are you?" said Cleopatra and Mona as they hissed in fear. Isis grinned evilly at all 3 of them and replied, "A _very_ pissed off immortal hedgebat!" and suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye. Before anyone could tell what happened next, she suddenly reappeared and snatched Cleopatra into the air! Mona gasped and screamed, "Cleo, no!" and the winged cat could only scream as she tried to release herself.

Driven by her anger, _Demon Isis_ starts biting and clawing her, shredding the winged cat to bits…_literally_. Cleopatra screamed in pain, forcing Mona to cover her ears – it's as though her eardrums would _explode_ any moment! Black Doom, however, was watching her…_impressed_ at her sudden transformation. Within seconds, blood and torn flesh rained down and covered every inch of the lab, while shattered pieces of Cleopatra's bones fell like hailstones, forcing Mona and Black Doom to take cover from the _sharp fragments_. _My sister is a monster!_ thought Mona, disgusted as she looked down at her blood-stained clothes. Satisfied with Cleopatra's death, Isis _licked_ off the winged cat's blood from her claws, snickering evilly. "You shouldn't have done _that_," said Isis in a demon-like tone, "Now you'll pay!" and flew straight towards Mona at a blinding speed…only to be stopped as Black Doom took control of her mind, forcing her to detransform. Feeling weak once again, Isis falls and lands in a crumpled heap before them, knocked unconscious. "Take her back to the dungeon," ordered Black Doom, "I have other plans for her." Mona nodded and carried her sister out of the laboratory as Black Doom disappears behind her.


	9. No Choice But To Die

**Twins and Rivals**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 9: No Choice…But To Die**

Meanwhile, in the dungeon…Rouge is busily trying to pick the lock with a sharp piece of bone she found on the floor. Shadow, on the other hand, is trying to pull the chains out of the wall with his bare hands. "Come out already!" he growled. _Almost there…_thought Rouge, angrily tossing the bone to the other side of the cell as it suddenly broke in half. They then heard a scream from above. "What the fuck was that?" asked Shadow as he stopped tugging and listened carefully. "I dunno…" replied Rouge, "But it sounded like Cleopatra." The scream suddenly stopped abruptly and the room was eerily silent. At that moment, something wet dropped onto her ear; Rouge wiped it off and looked at it. "Blood?" she wondered as she stared at the stain on her fingertip. "What the fuck is going on up there?" wondered Shadow. Thinking that it's probably nothing, Rouge shrugged the two began to tug at their own chains. "Who's there?" asked a startled bat as she heard footsteps heading their way. They then saw Mona carrying an unconscious and bleeding hedgebat in her arms. "Isis!" gasped Rouge. "Relax, she's still alive," said Mona, entering the cell and gently placing her sister on the floor. "The experiment failed anyway," she added. Before they could say anything, Mona suddenly growled quietly as she held her head in her hands. "No, not now!" she yelled, followed by whimpering and then a scream. "Shut up, bitch!" shouted Shadow, who then watched her as she slowly calmed down, panting. "Mona," asked Rouge, "Are you okay?" The blue-eyed hedgebat looked at them and smiled happily. "Mom! Dad!" she replied, hugging them, "Don't worry, I'm getting you out of this place." Just as she was about to release them, someone was growling behind her; she stared wide-eyed at her angry sister standing before her. "Isis, don't!" she warned. "You're mine!" snarled the crimson-eyed hedgebat, charging directly and strangling her sister with both hands as she pinned her to the wall. "_Any last words, hedgebat_?" asked Isis as a purple aura slowly appeared as she tightened her grip. "Yeah…" said Mona, choking as she struggled to answer, "Listen…to…me!" and kicked her; a purple aura began to surround her as well. "I'm not who you think I am!" she said as they both transformed into demon hedgebats. "I'd like to see you prove it!" shouted Isis.

Without any other choice, Mona tosses the keys to her parents and shouted, "Release yourselves and head to the lab upstairs. Grab the _black_ –" but was unable to finish her instructions as Isis tackled her, growling like a rabid dog. Shadow, knowing that being in a cell with _two demon hedgebats_ is a really bad place to sit in, hurriedly unchained themselves and ran, pulling Rouge along with him. Mona kept pushing her twin away everytime she got pinned down, but Isis' mind is _already made up_ – she'll _kill Mona_ ASAP and escape. "Isis, I don't wanna fight you. Listen to me, damn it!" shouted the blue-eyed hedgebat as she dodged her sister's claws. "I'll make you join Cleopatra the _winged bitch_ in hell!" screamed Isis, her mind driven by madness with each passing second. Just as she was about to scratch out Mona's eyes, she collapsed to the floor and shrieked in pain, holding her side. Mona gasped as she saw her sister's blood gushing out from her waist's left side, and instantly knew how it occurred.

* * *

_**Mona's flashback: Backup plan**_

It's already midnight…Isis had fallen asleep on the couch, still knocked unconscious due to the sudden ambush at the beach. Mona slowly crept up to her, holding a syringe in her hand. _A microscopic bomb…_she thought as she snickered, _Once I inject this into her, it'll be a matter of time before she gets __blown to bits__!_ Isis slowly turned around, mumbling quietly in her sleep. "Mona, why are you awake at this time?" asked Rouge as she stood behind her; she looked suspiciously at the syringe in her blue-eyed daughter's hand. "Just giving her a shot," she replied, but Rouge took away the needle and said, "I'll do it. You should go back to bed, okay?" and the hedgebat nodded and turned away. _Sucker…_thought Mona, quietly snickering to herself.

As she peeked from the bedroom door, Mona couldn't help but snicker (again) as she watched Rouge inject the _microscopic bomb_ into Isis. She then looked at the detonator in her glove, and smirked as the thought of _blowing up Isis' brain_ crossed her mind.

* * *

_Oh crap, it's the bomb!_ screamed Mona mentally as she took out the detonator, figuring that she must've activated it when she got tackled to the ground minutes ago. She then stamped on it and kneeled next to Isis, who was whimpering and panting in pain. "Isis, I'm so sorry…" sobbed Mona as she embraced her, letting her tears escape her eyes as she confessed about _everything_. Isis couldn't believe what she just heard. "Professor Ryan said that you've got a dual personality?" she asked, suddenly understanding why Mona seemed so different at certain times. "Isis, I want you to kill me," begged Mona, "That way, I won't hurt you anymore." Isis comforted her sister and said, "I can't…I don't wanna lose you!" Mona broke away from her and took out a dagger, thrusting the handle into her sister's hand. And then…_she literally threw herself on the blade, letting it pierce through her heart_! "Mona!" screamed Isis as she watched her fall before her, gasping as blood gushed out of her chest. "It's…the only way…" she panted, "I'm sorry…" And with that, Mona took her last breath and passed away. Almost at the same time, Isis unconsciously fell beside her dead sister as blood still continued to leak from her waist.

Meanwhile…Shadow and Rouge have just reached the laboratory. Rouge couldn't help gagging as the smell of rotting flesh hit her nostrils. "What the fuck happened in here?" she said, picking up a pink high-heeled shoe. "Isn't this Cleopatra's?" she asked. "I don't think she'll be around to get it back," said Shadow, pointing at an area littered with some blood and shredded flesh, "Isis must've been _really pissed off_ earlier." The white bat looked at him. "Are you trying to say that Agent Cleopatra was _shredded to bits_?" Shadow nodded. "That doesn't sound right…I mean, how angry could Isis get?" she said. The black hedgehog walked over to a computer. "If this room has a camera," he said, "We could find out." He then typed something…and then a video started to play, showing the event that had occurred several minutes ago. "Holy shit…Isis went crazy!" he said as he watched everything. "hey, look at this," said Rouge, picking up a black CD which said 'To Mom and Dad…_play me_'. "This must be the thing Mona wanted us to have," said Shadow. He then looked up at the machine, wondering what the hell it was as he walked closer to it; he recognized seeing the contraption in the video. "Whatever it is…" said Rouge as she replayed the video, "Isis was being electrocuted," and turned up the volume. "One _immortal being_ finally defeated," she heard Black Doom, snickering before she watched her daughter regain consciousness and attacked them. She then stopped playing the video as she heard a sound. "What was that? It sounded like a scream," she said. "I have no idea," said Shadow, "But I think it came from downstairs. Let's go."

Rouge agreed and followed him out of the lab, taking the black CD with her. As they got nearer to the dungeon, they noticed that it's too quiet down there…and found two unconscious _demon hedgebats_ on the floor. Without another word, Shadow used Chaos Control and teleported all four of them out of the dark dungeon. "You will never escape next time, Shadow…" said Black Doom as he watched them disappear.


	10. Confessions of a 'Fake Double Agent'

**Twins and Rivals**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Confessions of the 'Fake Double Agent'**

The next day…all the GUN HQ personnel have gathered at the cemetery, witnessing the cremation of Mona the Hedgebat. Isis remained unusually quiet the whole time as she watched the flames lick her twin sister, shedding a tear as flashbacks randomly appeared in her mind. "It's…the only way…I'm sorry…" echoed Mona's voice, making her break down into tears as the GUN commander gave the ashes to Shadow, who received them with a deep sigh. Isis' sadness slowly turned into anger as she wiped away her tears, growling as she clenched her fists. "Isis, where are you going?" asked Shadow as he watched her fly away, while the GUN commander stopped Rouge from following the upset hedgebat. Within minutes, Isis found herself in an empty beach and screamed her heart out, letting out her emotions. She then fell on her knees and cried bitterly on the shore, her tears getting lost in the waves as she gets soaked all over. _Don't worry, Mona…I'll get my revenge…_swore Isis as she looked up at the grey sky.

Back at home…Shadow and Rouge sat at the computer as she inserted the black CD, both wondering what their deceased daughter had in store for them. A video started to play…

* * *

_**Mona the Hedgebat's POV**_

Mom, Dad, Isis…this video is for _your eyes only_. The truth is: _I'm on your side the whole time_. One month before I was introduced to you, I was created and trained at GUN HQ – that saved you the trouble of training me yourself. However, I've got a dual personality disorder – I bet you have already noticed that by now. Listen guys, I've already uploaded the enemy's data into this disk _and_ kept a hard copy hidden under Isis' bedsheet (just in case Cleopatra found out). You see, I'm a GUN spy specially hired by Professor Ryan – it was his idea. Cleo was in it with me _until she betrayed us by siding with Black Doom_ 3 days before I met you. The part about me siding with her was just an act…but you've taken it too seriously. Still, it helped in keeping my cover. Before I go, I have one last thing to say: the machine you've seen earlier in the laboratory was specially designed to _kill immortals_. If it weren't for Isis' _demon transformation_, she and you – Dad – would be dead already. I don't think Black Doom's gonna use it since the incident in the lab…but he did say he's got 'other plans' for Isis. Unfortunately, I never found out. It's all up to you now, guys. Good luck!


	11. Kidnapped

**Twins and Rivals**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Kidnapped**

Meanwhile…Isis fell asleep on the same spot on the beach; her clothes and fur are very damp and her wings lay outstretched as she lay on her back. She then hears a familiar voice calling her. "Who said that?" she whispered as she immediately woke up; stood up and brushes off the sand. "I'm only here to negotiate, my dear granddaughter," said Black Doom, appearing before her. Isis glared at him. "Speak for yourself, weirdo," she said, "And stop referring me as your 'granddaughter'." She then turned away…but suddenly fell to her knees and placed her hands on her head. "What's…happening to me?" she whimpered as pain shot through her. "Join me…Demon Isis the Hedgebat," offered Black Doom, "Only then shall I cease the torture." Isis immediately refused, saying, "Torture me as much as you want, but I'll never join you!" and screamed as his power increased, falling unconscious as he stopped. "Pathetic," he commented. "That's what you think," said Isis as she woke up, talking in a demon-like tone as she transformed into the demon hedgebat. "You _still_ don't know what you're dealing with," said Black Doom as Isis began to charge some power, "If you join me, I can resurrect your 4 dearest friends from the grave." Isis refused once again. "I don't believe you," she said as she flew up. She then shouted "Chaos Windblast!" and sent a sand tornado straight towards Black Doom, engulfing him.

Buying herself some time to escape, Isis immediately took off towards the dark night sky. She hasn't flown that far when a purple lightning bolt struck her left wing, and she plummeted like a stone. Fortunately, she landed on the soft beach sand. She quickly got up and ran, but was suddenly struck in the right leg…and this was followed by her left leg, her right wing, and both of her arms – the purple lightning bolt struck her nerves, paralyzing her. _Not again!_ she screamed mentally as Black Doom gently picked her up, cradling her like a newborn baby. "Let me show you what a _real_ family is like," said Black Doom as he Chaos Controlled themselves out of the beach. However…they didn't notice the two GUN scientists watching them at a distance. Shocked about the situation, they quickly ran towards Club Rouge.

And so…Shadow answered the door to find Professor Ryan and his assistant, Simon, standing before him. "What are you two doing here?" he asked. "Isis…has been captured…at the beach…a few minutes ago," replied Ryan, panting as he tried to catch his breath. The black hedgehog decided to let them enter; the scientists collapsed on the couch, exhausted. "Did someone say 'captured'?" asked Rouge as she entered the living room. "It happened too quickly," explained Ryan, "One minute Isis had cried herself to sleep on the shore, and in the next Black Doom was carrying the paralyzed hedgebat in his arms _and suddenly disappeared_." Simon then asked, "What does he want with her anyway?" Shadow sighed, saying that he's not gonna sit there and waste his time thinking about it. "Where are you going?" asked Rouge as he got up, following him to their room. "Isn't it obvious?" he replied as he grabbed his pistol and some ammunition, "I'm gonna bring her back…_alive_." Rouge said that she's coming with him, but he stopped her and shook his head, refusing her offer. "But honey…!" she complained. "Rouge, this is too dangerous for you," said Shadow, "Besides…he's _my_ problem." His wife frowned, but she knows he's right. "Shadow…" she began, "I know this isn't the time to tell you this, but…" and whispered the rest of her sentence in his ear. The black hedgehog gasped and looked at her. "Are you serious?" he asked her. Rouge nodded. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked. "I wasn't really sure at first…until this morning," she replied, "It's been 2 weeks ever since." Shadow sighed and said, "Well, that was unexpected. Anyway, stay indoors until it's all over. Got it?" Rouge nodded and agreed. Just as he turned to leave, Rouge called out his name. He looked at her. "Be careful," she said, and the black hedgehog nodded and went out.


	12. Black Doom's Offer

**Twins and Rivals**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Black Doom's Offer**

Several minutes later…Isis recovered from her temporarily paralyzed state and is pacing around impatiently in Cleopatra's room, cursing silently to herself. "What do you want with me?" she asked out loud as she climbed into the pink bed and stared at the ceiling. Looking at the dresser on the left, she recognized a certain hedgehog in one of the pictures. As she got up to take a closer look, the door suddenly swung open _by itself_…and she growled angrily as Black Doom entered the room. "Leave me alone already, you…you freak!" she shouted as she tried to fly away, only to be caught in the process. "Let me go!" she yelled. "Sit down and shut up!" he shouted, throwing her to a wall; Isis whimpered as she rolled onto her back. _He's strong for someone that old_, she thought, looking at the crack in the wall. "Professor Gerald created Shadow more than 50 years ago in order to assist me in finding the Chaos Emeralds…" said Black Doom, "But then used their power against me a few years back." Isis looked at him. "So? I don't care," she said, and suddenly got lifted up into the air by an invisible force. "Whoa…!" she screamed as she looked down at the height he pulled her up to – she's being treated like a kid that was about to be thrown off a balcony by a mad adult. "Pay attention!" shouted Black Doom as Isis struggled to get down. "You are as stubborn as your father," he commented. "FYI, I've always been like that. _Now would you fucking put me down_?" she yelled, yelping as she got dropped on her head. Hoping that she behaved a little bit, he continued. "Putting our _family history_ aside, let's discuss why I've brought you here," he said. "That's funny…" said Isis as she slowly got up, "I was wondering the same thing," and sat on the bed, facing away from him. "Look at me, Isis!" shouted an irritated Black Doom, but only to be ignored as an answer. "Fine then…" he said, "You are here to help me find all the seven Chaos Emeralds hidden in this castle alone." Isis' ears twitched; he knew he finally got her attention. _But I thought everyone said that they're scattered all over the world, __not in one place__! _thought the hedgebat. She then asked him, "Are you trying to trick me?" and gave him a glare in his direction. "Perhaps this will convince you," he replied, snapping his fingers and revealing 4 familiar friends of hers. Isis gasped as she recognized them: Pyro the Hedgehog, his brother Frost, Nina and Hedgebat and her sister, Mona [if you don't know the first 3 characters, refer to my 3rd story – 'Which Comes First: Love or War?']. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "You guys…" she said, but they suddenly disappeared before her. "No!" she screamed. "If you complete the task, I shall bring them back to life," he offered. "What if I don't?" asked Isis as she wiped away her tears. "Then I'll make sure you'll never leave this castle alive," replied Black Doom. Isis snickered and turned away. "You'll lock me up until I give in? That's a stupid plan," she remarked. Black Doom growled at her behavior towards him. "You have an hour to decide," he said, leaving the room and locking the door. _'Decide'? No way, I'm outta here! _she thought…until she noticed that the windows had steel bars. _Maybe not…_thought the hedgebat.

Meanwhile, several miles away…"There's no doubt about it. Isis must've forgotten about Frost's tracking device," said Shadow as he looked at the radar. With the spot getting brighter and closer with each step he took, he knew he's getting closer…until the spot suddenly _disappeared_ from the screen. Looking up, he immediately recognized the abandoned castle – the same place where Mephilles stayed in several months ago. He then saw a flash of movement in one of the windows. "There you are…" mumbled the black hedgehog. Without any second thoughts, Shadow entered the castle.

Back in that room, Isis was busily trying to pick the lock. _Good thing Mom taught me her skills_, she thought as she succeeded in unlocking the door. Before she left, she went back to the dresser and snatched the picture she was recently looking at. "I'd better ask Dad about the two humans standing behind him in this one," she said as she flew out of the room. On the way, she found her father walking down the hall. "Dad!" she said, smiling as she landed in front of him, "How did you find me so easily?" Shadow replied, "With this," and showed her the radar. "You still got Frost's tracking device on you," he added. Isis looked confused. "What are you talking about? That thing got damaged a long time ago," she said; Shadow raised an eyebrow. "If you said it got damaged," he said, "Then how come this thing still works?" Black Doom replied, hidden in the shadows, "Looking for this?" and appeared, tossing the tracking device to Isis. "What a shame…you walked straight into my trap," he said, laughing evilly. He then added, "Now Isis…find and retrieve the Chaos Emeralds." Isis refused once again, only to have Black Doom snicker at her. "What the fuck are you laughing about?" asked the annoyed red-eyed hedgebat. She then heard a familiar voice calling out to her; gasped as her twin sister appeared beside Black Doom. "Mona?" she asked. "Isis…help me…he won't let me go," pleaded her sister, teary-eyed as she showed her chains, "Set me free, twin sister…please!" Black Doom could see the pitiful look in Isis' eyes. "Her soul is in my possession…and I'm the only one who can release her," he said. Shadow and Isis growled in unison. "Looks like we don't have a choice," said the black hedgehog; Isis roared angrily and smashed her fist into the closest wall. "Isis, you're scaring me!" sobbed Mona. Isis stared at the cracked wall and then at her bleeding hand. "The Chaos Emeralds are within the castle, right?" asked the red-eyed hedgebat as she glared at Black Doom, "You'd better set her free by the time they've been found…or else." Shadow cracked his knuckles as if to prove that something bad may happen if he didn't meet their demands. "Good luck…" said Mona, "I'm counting on you!" and disappeared along with Black Doom.


	13. Black Doom's True Intentions

**Twins and Rivals**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Black Doom's True Intentions**

Approximately one hour later…Shadow and Isis have gathered all the seven Chaos Emeralds. "Where the fuck is he?" asked Isis as she held the bag in her left hand. Black Doom finally appeared, holding Mona by the chains as she tries to reach for her sister. "Well done…now hand them over, Isis," said Black Doom. Isis looked into Mona's eyes…and noticed something terribly wrong. "Isis, do what he said!" pleaded Mona, "Please, release me from these things!" and clanged her chains impatiently. Isis tossed the bag to her father. "Nice try, Black Doom," she said. "Isis, what are you doing?" asked Shadow, watching his daughter walk over to Mona as her demon claws appeared on her left hand. "This doesn't fool me," said the red-eyed hedgebat…and slashed her sister's face with her claws! Sparks flew out of the cuts. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. Shadow glared angrily, realizing that the Mona they were trying to rescue was actually a Mona Android! The android hedgebat laughed as Isis ran back to Shadow. "Heh…I misjudged you again," said Black Doom, "Time for PLAN B!" and snapped his fingers, releasing Mona Android from the chains. "Mona Android, _destroy Isis and retrieve the Chaos Emeralds_!" he ordered. Shadow quickly tossed the bag back to Isis, saying, "Get outta here NOW!" and she flew away as the android started chasing her. "Well well…" said Black Doom, keeping his cool, "Leaving your daughter with that android?" He snickered. "Look behind you, Shadow," he added.

Shadow turned around…and got shocked as Mona Android stood before him, holding the bag of Chaos Emeralds with one hand and choking Isis with the other. "Dad…help…" whimpered his daughter as the grip tightened, forcing her to cough up some blood due to the force. "Let her go!" shouted Shadow as he glared at Black Doom. However, he ignored the black hedgehog and snatched the bag, laughing evilly. "Chaos…Control…!" shouted Black Doom, teleporting all 4 of them at once.

Back at Club Rouge…Professor Ryan and Simon already went back to GUN HQ as soon as Shadow left, leaving the white bat all alone in her apartment. Just as she was about to watch a movie, there was a knock on the door. She got up and answered it…and gasped as she stared at a familiar _blue-eyed hedgebat_. "It…can't be…" whispered Rouge, earning a smile from her visitor.

Meanwhile…Isis lay unconscious on the cold metal floor in a prison cell, with Shadow sitting nearby as he wiped away the blood from his daughter's mouth. He ten noticed something poking out from her pant's pocket and pulled it out, unfolding it. At the same time, Isis slowly wakes up. "Where did you get this?" asked Shadow as he stared at the picture. "What are you talking about?" mumbled the hedgebat, sitting up and leaning on him, "I don't feel so good…" Shadow repeated, "Isis, answer my question: where did you find this picture?" Isis stared at it for a while. "That?" she said, "I found it in Cleopatra's room back in that –" and coughed before she continued, "Fucking place." Shadow knows this photograph so well…it showed him standing with Professor Gerald and Maria all those years ago. Professor Gerald…Maria…it's been so long, thought the black hedgehog as he wiped away his tears. Isis asked, "Dad…are you –" but she coughed again before she could finish, spitting out some blood. "Ugh…what's wrong with me…" she mumbled. Shadow tore up the picture and made Isis comfortable in his lap. "Get some rest, Isis. You'll need it," he said.

Just when he thought that their current situation was already bad enough, it got worse…two Mona Androids suddenly barged into the cell, their metal feet making a loud _clang_ as they hit the floor. "Restrain the black hedgehog," said one android to the other as she grabbed Isis by the arms. "No!" screamed Shadow as he struggled in the other android's arms, only to have her grip tightened each second. Then the android kicked him in the shin, sending him collapsing to the ground and left him growling in his place as she walked away with the android; Isis had already fallen unconscious in her arms. Shadow angrily slammed his fists to the floor, cursing silently.

Isis, on the other hand, had been taken to a lab and was being hooked up to a machine when she regained consciousness, blinking her eyes repeatedly. "The specimen is ready, Black Doom," said one of the android hedgebats as another double-checked the locks on Isis. "Excellent. Now…ensure that the Chaos Emeralds are in position," ordered Black Doom, and the two androids immediately obeyed him. "What's going on?" asked Isis, being a bit groggy and dizzy as though she had been drugged and woke up from a deep slumber. The moment she saw Black Doom, she growled and struggled in her position. "You bastard!" she yelled. "Ah, you've finally awoken," said Black Doom. Isis stopped struggling as he approached her. "Listen weirdo…" she said, "If you're _still_ thinking about me joining your side, forget about it!" Her grandfather just snickered. "That's what you think," he said. "All seven Chaos Emeralds are in position. Power surge detected. The machine is ready," reported a Mona Android. Isis glared at them, saying, "I dunno what you're up to, but…" she paused before shouting, "You're dead once I get out of this fucking thing!" Black Doom stayed calm despite her outburst. "We'll see…" he said and snapped his fingers; both the androids started beating Isis up. "Just to make sure _that you won't_," he added. After a few seconds of torture, Isis panted as she asked, "Is that it?" and laughed weakly. "I've suffered worse," she said, coughing up some blood. "There's more where that came from, _loser_," said a Mona Android; both the androids laughed evilly. The red-eyed hedgebat sighed. "You guys never learn, don't you?" she asked, looking at them with her purple eyes. "You don't know what pain really feels like…and I've felt it for so long," she added, her eyes changing back to red as she blinks.

Without another word, Black Doom floats back to the main controls and flips a switch, and all the seven Chaos Emeralds started glowing in an unusually dark colour – almost black. Isis suddenly felt herself shivering – not because of fear, but from the dark energy emitting from the gems. "What's happening to me?" she asked herself as the dark energy started flowing into her, making her grit her teeth and clench her fists as it intensifies. "Energy transfer: 50%...60%..." reported one of the androids as they watched. "100%...energy transfer completed," reported the other android. Suddenly, both Mona Androids exploded in the blink of an eye, sending metal shards flying in all directions. "I am ready…Master…" said Isis in a demon-like voice, only now it's much deeper and even more menacing. Satisfied with the result, Black Doom laughs evilly as Isis destroyed the locks holding her and walked to him, snickering.


	14. Dark Demon Isis

**Twins and Rivals**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Dark Demon Isis**

Meanwhile…Shadow was sitting silently in a corner when the door of his prison cell opened, and he saw a very familiar hedgebat staring at him, smiling. "Hey Dad…" Mona said as she giggled, "You look as though you've seen a ghost," and walked closer to him. "Actually, I _am_ looking at a ghost," said Shadow as he was standing up, "You're supposed to be dead." Mona replied, "I know, and that's exactly what Mom said," and held up a small bottle of ashes. "_This_ was clone no. 1…the 'incomplete' copy of Isis," she explained, putting it away as she added, "I'm the _second_ clone." Shadow found this hard to believe. "Wait a sec! You already went to Rouge?" he asked. Mona nodded in reply. "Then how did you know about –" he began, but was interrupted as she replied, "I'll explain." After she took a deep breath, Mona talked quickly. "Professor Ryan wasn't happy with the first clone, so he created me – the 'pure' copy – and we were both trained as GUN spies. And while the first clone was doing her job, I stayed hidden the whole time. Finally, when I heard that she died, I knew that now's the time to compete _her mission_," she said, panting at the end. "And that's it," she added. Shadow still felt confused. "'Mission'? What are you talking about?" he asked. "To stop Black Doom," she replied, "And right now, he's gonna –" but was suddenly interrupted as a demon-like roar is heard in the distance. _What the fuck was that?_ thought Shadow.

Mona grabbed Shadow's hand and ran out of the cell. "There's no time! I'll have to get you outta here before –" she shouted, but she was cut short as she stared at Isis standing with Black Doom. "Oh, _hell no_," mumbled Mona as she looked at her – Isis' fur had turned completely black (her ed highlights had disappeared), her claws were longer than usual, her wings grew _twice_ their original size (with the same metal tips), her upper canines grew into large fangs and overlapped her lower lip, and her eyes were dark purple with crimson irises. And to top it all of, she still has the same purple 'fiery' aura surrounding her. Shadow couldn't help but wince quietly as he felt the dark energy in the atmosphere. "So guys…how do I look?" asked Isis, giggling evilly. "Black Doom, what the fuck did you do to her?" shouted Shadow. Mona glared as she realized the answer. "You made her take in the Chaos Emeralds' _dark energy_, haven't you…" she said, growling. "I got no idea what you're talking about…" said her sister, "In fact, _I don't even know you_!" Shadow was shocked! "Isis, have you gone fucking insane? I'm your _father_, of course!" he shouted. "That's futile, Shadow…" said Black Doom, "My _dark demon granddaughter_ has no memory of her own family." Isis purred as he stroked one of her ears. "She's on my side now," he added. Mona wouldn't believe a word he said. "You're lying!" she shouted. "Wanna bet?" asked Isis as she smirked, and before anyone knew what happened, she suddenly appeared in front of Mona and slashed off her arm! Mona shrieked in pain. "You fucking bitch!" she screamed as she held what's left of her arm. "I'll kill you for that!" she added as she transformed into a demon hedgebat; her arm regenerated with the help of Chaos Regeneration. "I'd like to see you try," taunted Isis, "But first…" she paused, and then dug her claws into Black Doom's arms. "Master, I don't need you," she said. "Isis, what are you doing?" asked a surprised Black Doom, only to hear Isis' evil snicker as she started to drain out his life force. "No…!" he screamed, rapidly dehydrating and shriveling until he's nothing but a pile of bones on the floor. "I need more…" she snarled, looking at Shadow as she grinned evilly. "Chaos Spear!" shouted Mona, directing a beam towards Isis' chest…but her sister didn't seem to budge from the impact. "What the fuck?" she shouted. "That's useless against me," said Isis as she charged some power for herself, "_This is the end for you_..."

"Holy shit!" screamed Shadow and Mona at the same time as they turned and ran away, just as Isis released her 'modified' Chaos Blast – the area around her became nothing but blackened debris. "You can run, but you can't hide!" screamed Isis as she began to chase them. Mona quickly grabbed Shadow's hands and moved faster, instantly leaving her demonic sister behind. They finally reached the laboratory's doors and locked themselves in, panting from exhaustion. "At least Black Doom is out of the picture," said Mona as she breathed a sigh of relief. "So this is where they took her," said Shadow as he walked close to the machine, looking at the Chaos Emeralds. "I can't sense their dark energy – it's as though they've been completely deprived of it." Mona asked, "You mean she was _forced to absorb the dark energy_?" Shadow said that she was already weakened before it happened. "Normally," he added as he looked at her, "She could _either_ absorb and take full control of it _or_ repel it without a problem. Now the question is…how are we supposed to bring the _real_ Isis back?" Mona frowned as she already knew the answer. "There's a way…" she began, "But I think you won't accept it," and whispered it into his ear. Shadow was shocked about her plan. "Mona, what the fuck are you thinking?" he said, glaring at her, "It's bad enough that everyone – especially Isis – suffered when the first clone died. And now you're gonna –" but was cut off as Mona snapped back at him. "It's the only way, Dad!" she shouted. Because of her raised voice, Dark Demon Isis laughed evilly outside the door. "Found you motherfuckers…!" she shouted, destroying the door with Chaos Blast. Shadow and Mona got blown back to the other side of the room due to the shockwave. "Think you could _escape_ from me?" she taunted. "Snap out of it, Isis!" shouted Mona, charging straight towards her…only to be deflected by a shield. "Whoa…!" she yelled. "Stupid girl," said Isis. A light suddenly flashed in front of her; Shadow stood before her in his super hedgehog transformation. "Hmph. Your transformation is _nothing_ compared to mine," she boasted. "We'll see about that," he said, disappearing in a blink of an eye.


	15. A New Beginning

**Twins and Rivals**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 15: A New Beginning**

Isis just smirked and strengthened her Chaos Shield, instantly deflecting Shadow before he could even land a hit on her. "Hmph…what's the matter?" taunted Shadow, "Too scared to come out and fight?" and fired the _biggest_ Chaos Spear towards her, only to have it caught and thrown back to him – it's as though it's like a ball to her. Blown back by his own weapon, Shadow detransforms as he crashed into a wall and falls unconscious as he hits the floor. She then advances towards the black hedgehog…but was suddenly stopped as Mona stood in her way. "Isis, I know you're in there," she said, "You gotta stop this! You're supposed to _control_ the dark energy, not the other way around!" For a moment, she thought she saw confusion in her sister's demon eyes…and was suddenly caught off-guard as Isis dug her claws into her neck. "Isis, no!" screamed the blue-eyed hedgebat as she felt her life force drain away. She was about to finish her off when Shadow revived and tackled her to the ground (her shield disappeared when she was draining Mona's life force). "Hurry Mona!" he shouted as he struggled to pin Isis down, "Before she throws me off, do what you have to do!" Mona gathered whatever strength she had left and crawled over to Isis, panting as she struggled to move her _almost_ lifeless body. She then placed her hand over Isis' heart and said, "Dark chaos energy…_flow into me_," and winced as it slowly leaves her sister.

Isis slowly turned back to normal and looked up at her father, who's still gripping her tightly. Mona, on the other hand, collapsed beside her sister and her breaths came out short and raspy. Isis turned her head to her side and gasped as she saw her 'supposed-to-be-dead' twin sister cough out blood from her mouth. Breaking free from Shadow's grasp, she kneeled next to Mona and scooped up her weak sister into her arms. "You came back…but how…?" asked Isis, shedding a tear as she trailed off. Mona smiled weakly. "I'm not the Mona you raised…" she said, "I'm your second clone," and coughed up more blood. Shadow explained that she's the 'pure' copy of her – in other words, she has the same abilities as she does. "Not really…" corrected the blue-eyed hedgebat, "_I'm not immortal_," and winced, saying that the dark energy is killing her from the inside and she couldn't hold on. "Dad, what should I do?" asked Isis as she looked at him. Mona broke away from her and knelt on one knee, growling quietly as she stared at them from the opposite side of the room. "Guys…make it quick…" she said as her voice _slowly_ deepened until it sounded demon-like, "Kill me before it's too late!" and starts transforming into a dark demon hedgebat. "Hurry…!" she pleaded. "Looks like there's no other way," said Shadow as he frowned, taking out his pistol and giving it to Isis. She stared at the gun and then at her sister. "I…I can't," said Isis. "Isis, there's no time, Kill her now!" he ordered. Mona laughed evilly as the transformation has been completed. "I've got a better idea," she said, grinning evilly as she stood up, "_I'll send you to hell myself_!"

Time seemed to go in slow-motion…Dark Demon Mona starts charging towards Isis while Shadow quickly grabbed and pulled themselves away from the monster's path, just as they were about to get ripped apart from those deadly claws. _I can't do it…I don't want to…but I guess I have no choice_, thought Isis as she aimed the gun at Mona. She then pulled the trigger and…BANG! She shot her right between the eyes. "Isis…thank you…" whispered Mona as she detransformed and collapsed in a puddle of her own blood. Isis sobbed bitterly as Shadow hugged her and whispered, "Ssh, it's okay…it's finally over."

Several months later…Isis ran through the corridors of the hospital, her mouth curved in an excited smile. "I can't believe I missed part of it, but who cares?" she said to herself as she reached the Maternity Ward, slowing down a bit as she got closer to the room and quietly opened the door. "Mom, Dad, I'm here…" said the hedgebat as she walked over to them, "Sorry I'm late – my mission took longer than expected." Rouge sat up in her bed as Shadow allowed her to get a better view at the bundle in her mother's arms. "Sweetie," said the white bat, "Meet your baby brother: _Terios the Hedgebat_," and giggled as her newborn son let out a tiny squeak. Shadow leaned over and kissed his wife, then looked at Isis and asked, "Wanna hold him?" Isis nodded and her father gently picked up his son and placed him into her arms. Terios looked just like his father, except that his ears were white, his eyes were blue (like his mother's), and his wings were black with red tips. Isis couldn't help shedding a tear of joy as she rocked her baby brother gently in her arms. "Someday kiddo," she whispered, "You'll be just like me." Shadow and Rouge couldn't help smiling as they watched their daughter tickle the baby's chest fur, listening to its funny squeals. Who knows, maybe _someday_ little Terios will grow into a fine young hedgebat _and_ take up the same profession as his older sister…but then again, that's just another story.

**The END!**


End file.
